Morning Routine
by Lalill
Summary: Wolltest du jemals wissen, wie es morgens bei den Teen Titans abläuft? Für sie ist es nur ein normaler Morgen, aber für uns ist es schlicht und einfach erheiternd!


**Morning Routine**

 _ **= Morgendlicher Ablauf/ Routine**_

Dies ist eine **Übersetzung** der englischen Story 'Morning Routine' von **lavigneforever.**

 **Link zur Originalstory:** s/11271844/1/Morning-Routine

 **Link zum Profil der Autorin:** u/5556977/lavigneforever

 **Ich kann das Original nur empfehlen, sehr lustig!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war sechs Uhr morgens und alle Teen Titans schliefen noch.

Die Erste, die erwachte, war wie gewohnt Raven. Sie gähnte und streckte sich und griff nach ihrem Umhang.

Sie ging in die Küche hinaus und machte ihren morgendlichen Tee.

Ein paar Stunden später wachte der Rest der Gang auf, abgesehen von einem kleinen grünen Fleck.

„Schläft Beastboy noch?", fragte Cyborg Raven.

„Jaah, aber er sollte mittlerweile auf sein, es ist nach elf", antwortete Raven misstrauisch.

„Ich werde ihn wecken", sagte sie ausdruckslos.

Raven lief die Halle hinunter zu Beastboys Zimmer und betrat seinen Raum, den sie nicht überraschend in absoluter Unordnung vorfand.

Sie trat über das Durcheinander aus Schnickschnack und Kleidung und Pizzaschachteln um zum Bett zu gelangen.

Natürlich lag er im oberen Teil des Stockbettes, weg von dem Gestank seines eigenen Drecks.

Raven schwebte hinauf um auf seiner Höhe zu sein.

Sie war nicht besonders nett was das Aufwachen anging.

„Steh auf."

Beastboy wälzte sich im Schlaf herum und schleuderte einen Arm herum, der beinahe Raven traf. Ihr Ärger wuchs und ihre Augen glühten weiß.

„Beastboy, steh auf!" Raven versuchte den grünen Teenager wachzurütteln, dann seufzte sie.

„Das reicht. STEH AUF!" Und mit diesen Worten aktivierte sie ihre Energie um Beastboy aus seinem Bett und in den Korridor zu werfen.

„Aah! Wer, was, wo!?", sagte Beastboy groggy, als er seine Balance wiederfand.

Raven trat in den Gang nur um einen verdutzten Beastboy ohne Shirt vorzufinden.

Sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie viel reifer er tatsächlich geworden war.

Er hatte ein Sixpack und war gewachsen, sodass er gerade so größer als sie selbst war.

Raven schaute seine Bauchmuskeln schon seit Längerem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie dort tat und sie ihre Kapuze über den Kopf zog.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst? Schön zu sehen, dass du Spaß hast, denn ich bin eben großartig von meiner immer so herzallerliebsten Freundin geweckt worden", sagte Beastboy sarkastisch, als er sich an Raven vorbei zurück in seinen Raum drängelte.

„Es ist nach elf, BB, du musst irgendwann aufstehen", erwiderte Raven.

„Und ja, mir hat gefallen, was ich gesehen habe, ich würde dich nicht daten, wenn dem nicht so wäre, Grasfleck."

Sie sah zu, wie er seine Uniform anzog und ging zurück in den Gang. Er ging mit ihr zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Robin und Starfire saßen zusammen auf der Couch und sahen TV und Cyborg bereitete das Frühstück zu.

„Yo, BB; geh auf und scheine, Kumpel! Ich habe nur für dich Tofueier gemacht!", sagte Cyborg ohne seinen Freund anzusehen.

„Danke Cy, weiß ich zu schätzen."

Raven schritt hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich zu Robin und Starfire.

„Beastboy, ich werde hier nicht einfach alleine bei Diedeldei und Diedelliebe _(AN: Anspielung entweder auf die runden Zwillingsbrüder aus ‚Alice im Wunderland' oder einen englischen Kinderrheim, auch (abfällig) Slang für zwei Menschen, die identisch aussehen und sich identisch verhalten)_ sitzen", meinte Raven, als sie ihren Freund ansah.

„Diedelliebe?", fragte Robin.

„Jaa, das ist nicht deine beste schlagfertige Erwiderung, Rae, sorry", fügte Cyborg hinzu, als er das Frühstück fertig gemacht hatte.

„Außerdem ist Frühstück fertig, also sitz einfach mit ihm hier drüben."

Raven knurrte und lief zum Tisch hinüber.

Die Gruppe fuhr dann während des Frühstücks damit fort Starfire und Robin bessere Spitznamen zu geben.

„Oh! Oh! Wie wär's mit den zwei Lustketieren!?", sagte Beastboy.

„Ihr wisst schon, wie die Musketiere nur halt … lüstern …"

Jeder schaute Beastboy ahnungslos an.

„Das war schlimmer als meiner, BB", sagte Raven.

„Nein, nein, was ist mit-" Cyborg wollte grade einen weiteren Namen einwerfen, als er von Robin unterbrochen wurde.

„Okay Leute, ich denke, ihr habt die Namensmaschine jetzt abgenutzt, lasst uns alle einfach aufhören. Ihr habt heute Morgen einen Rekord von zwanzig erreicht. Gute Arbeit!", sprach Robin sarkastisch.

„Robin, ich habe gedacht, die Namen waren sehr klug!", unterbrach Starfire.

„Siehst du Robin?! Starfire ist kein Spielverderber!", erwiderte Beastboy.

„Schön, was wäre, wenn ich sagen würde, dass Raven und Beastboy nur ein paar Weintrauben sind?", spie Robin.

Raven und Beastboy sahen einander an.

„Ich kapiers nicht, du etwa?", fragte BB seine Freundin.

„Jaah, das war schrecklich, Robin. Ich habs auch nicht kapiert."

Robin ließ seinen Kopf bloß auf seine Waffeln klatschen und stöhnte.

„Es ist, als würde ich mit Kindern arbeiten!"

„Ähm, Robin? Du bekommst Sirup in deine Haare …", sagte Starfire, als sie den Kopf ihres Freundes anhob.

„Zumindest muss ich dann heute kein Gel rein machen …", meinte Robin optimistisch.

„Es wird zumindest gut riechen, nicht wie der chemische Scheiß, den du jeden Tag in deine Haare machst", sagte Raven.

„Es heißt ‚alles natürliche Inhaltsstoffe' auf der Rückseite der Verpackung", erwiderte Robin.

„Die lügen", sagte Cyborg.

„Oh, ich habs! Es ist, weil ich grün bin und du lila, Rae!", rief Beastboy plötzlich.

„Wovon redest du, Schatz?", fragte Raven verwirrt.

„Robin hat gesagt, wir sind Weintrauben", fuhr Beastboy fort.

Raven rollte mit den Augen.

„Danke für das Verstehen der Beleidigung, Beastboy", meinte Robin, als er sich Sirup aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Warte … Beleidigung?", fragte Beastboy.

„Niemand beleidigt mich und kommt damit davon!", sagte Beastboy, während er aufstand.

„Ist er grade, du Schwachkopf", meinte Raven, als sie Beastboy wieder runter auf seinen Stuhl zog.

„Zu schnell für dein winziges Gehirn, BB?", fragte Cyborg, als er lachte.

„Bitte, was ist die Beleidigung von der ihr sprecht?", fragte Starfire.

„ACHOOO!"

Aller Augen weiteten sich und schauten Robin an.

„Galoofnogg", sagte Starfire deutlich.

„Sirup in meiner Nase …", fügte Robin hinzu.

„Guuuuuuut, ich habe meinen Appetit für diesen Morgen verloren …", erklärte Raven, als sie ihre halbgegessenen Waffeln zur Seite schob, wo Cyborg sie einfach schluckte.

„Wie kannst du essen, nachdem Robin gerade praktisch Kanada über uns geniest hat?", fragte Beastboy seinen blauen Freund.

„Ich verschwende kein Geld oder Waffeln, BB", konterte Cyborg.

„Was ist ein Kanada?", fragte Starfire.

„Es ist kein ‚was', es ist ein ‚wo'", informierte Raven sie.

„Oh … wo ist ein Kanada?", korrigierte Starfire … einigermaßen.

Raven kniff sich in den Nasenrücken.

„ACHOOO!", nieste Robin erneut.

„Bäh, Kumpel …", äußerte Beastboy und schob seine Waffeln in Cyborgs Richtung.

Cyborg schluckte auch den Rest von Beastboys Waffeln.

„Du hast einen Magen aus Eisen fähig zu sein, Robin beim Sirupniesen zuzusehen und noch zu essen", sagte Raven, als sie Cyborg angewidert anschaute.

„Es ist verschwendetes Geld! Und Talent! Denkst du, es ist einfach meine berühmten Waffeln zu machen?", führte Cyborg, den Mund voller Waffeln, an.

„Urgh, ich glaube, ich muss kotzen ..:" erklärte Beastboy.

„Bitte nicht …", bemerkte Raven.

„Ich muss wieder niesen …", rief Robin.

„Galoofnogg", sagte Starfire im Voraus.

„Ich schwöre, wenn er einen Ahornbaum ausniest, liegen wir alle flach!"; kündigte Beastboy an, während er intensiv auf Robins Nase starrte.

„Wow. Du bist reif …", sagte Raven trocken.

„Du möchtest nur nicht zugeben, dass du es lieben würdest von mir flachgelegt zu werden …", offenbarte Beastboy deutlich.

Cyborg verschluckte sich an einem Stück Waffel.

Ravens Augen weiteten sich und sie schlug Beastboy gegen den Kopf.

„Ich muss niesen!", schrie Robin.

„GALOOFNOGG!", kreischte Starfire in Robins Ohr.

„Star, warum kreischt du?", fragte Raven.

„Weil Robin geschrien hat. I dachte, er wollte sehen, ob ich ihn gehört habe. Also habe ich sichergestellt, dass er mich hören kann", erklärte Starfire.

„ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

„Geht in Deckung!", brüllte Beastboy, als er sich unter den Tisch duckte.

Cyborg würgte noch immer.

Raven schlug ihm auf den Rücken und er würgte ein Stück Waffel hoch.

„Wow, jetzt wird mir schlecht", sagte Robin, als er das entstellte Waffelstück anstarrte.

„Isst du das noch?", fragte Starfire.

„Äääh, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", meinte Cyborg widerstrebend.

Beastboy streckte seinen Kopf von unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Schöne Beine, Babe …", sagte er.

Raven trat ihn unter dem Tisch in seine Wunderknaben.

„Auu", quiekte Beastboy, als sein Kopf auf dem Tisch aufschlug.

„Starfire, bitte iss das nicht", bettelte Robin.

„Leute, Raven hat mir grade in die-"

„Aber es ist so, dass ich gehört habe, dass Muttervögel Futter durchkauen und es in die Münder ihrer Babys speien", erwiderte Starfire verwirrt.

„Das ist für Vögel!", antwortete jeder außer Beastboy, dieser stöhnte noch immer.

„Naja, danke für ein weiteres interessantes Frühstück Team, es war allerliebst, aber mir ist jetzt schlecht, also auf Wiedersehen", sagte Cyborg, als er aus der runden Tischnische heraus stieg.

„Dir wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du nicht so viele Waffeln gegessen hättest", offenbarte Robin.

Darüber dachte Cyborg eine Minute nach.

„Das wars wert." Und damit verließ Cyborg den Frühstückstisch um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

„Ich denke, ich könnte vielleicht ein paar zu viele Babybeastboys da unten gekillt haben …", bekundete Raven, als sie mitfühlend Beastboys Rücken rieb, während er vor Schmerz stöhnte.

„Dieser Junge verdient ein Schläfchen", meinte Raven und half Beastboy aus der Sitznische.

„Dag nicht Däfchen …", sagte Robin, als er ein Niesen kommen spürte.

„Robin, ich glaube, der Sirup ist in deine Gehörgänge eingedrungen. Freund Raven hat ‚Schläfchen' gesagt, nicht ‚Däfchen'", erklärte Starfire.

„Zu spät", murmelte Robin und nieste erneut.

„Hat er einen Baum ausgeniest?!", fragte Beastboy zu seinem Teamkameraden aufschauend.

Raven rollte erneut mit den Augen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, den Sirup chirurgisch zu entfernen. Ooh! Ich sollte das Skalpell holen gehen!", rief Starfire aufgeregt und flog in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon.

Robins Augen weiteten sich und er jagte seiner Freundin hinterher.

„STARFIRE, MIR GEHT'S GUT, MIR GEHT'S GUT, KEIN SKALPELL!", schrie er den Gang hinunter.

„Wow … ist das unsere morgendliche Routine? Wenn ja, denke ich, wir sollten umziehen Rae", witzelte Beastboy, noch immer nach vorne gebeugt und seine Wunderknaben beschützend.

Raven lachte nur etwas und half Beastboy hinüber zur Couch.

„Sorry, dass ich dich getreten habe."

„Ist okay, ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht denkst, dass du mich im Bett handeln könntest", sagte Beastboy einfach.

Damit jagte Raven Beastboy aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Morgen – seltsam genug – und keiner von ihnen wollte je einen ungewöhnlichen sehen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Ich habe diese kleine Story übersetzt, weil ich sie (wie erwähnt) einfach unglaublich lustig finde. :D_

 _Natürlich ist eine Übersetzung (meiner Meinung nach) nie so lustig, wie das Original, aber ich hoffe, ihr fandet es zumindest ein wenig lustig._

 _Die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte heißt **Nightly Routine** und ihr findet sie hier: __s/11272099/1/Nightly-Routine_

 _Ich überlege noch, ob ich 'Nightly Routine' ebenfalls übersetze._

xx Lalill


End file.
